


Elements

by datbenik513



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datbenik513/pseuds/datbenik513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. Tsuchi. Mizu. Kaze.</p>
<p>Fire. Earth. Water. Wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements

_Hi_

Four faint pops give away the Apparition of four cloaked figures. They quickly take position at the four corners of the house. Four black wands, oak with vampire hair core, are raised and four mouths repeat an ancient incantation in an ancient language, calling the powers of ancient demons into existence.

Flames rise high, up to the skies, purple, roaring, cursed flames of Fiendfyre, consuming everybody and everything on their way.

The four disappear into darkness just seconds before Aurors Apparate in. Frantically running Aurors mutter their countercurses, all in vain. Nothing stops Fiendfyre until it has fed. When the realization comes, wands are lowered and black rivers of tears appear on sooty faces.

Suddenly, another wand is raised as Harry sends a Stunner at Ron, effectively preventing him from throwing himself into the rejoicing flames. Then, he Ennervates him, holds him tight and the two men cry out their loss to the heavens.

The Beast has fed and is content now. It has taken everything from Ron.

His past, his present, his future.

His Hermione.

_Tsuchi_

Ron sits in the middle of the front row, completely oblivious to everything and everybody. His hair, once fiery red, has turned completely white in one day, his eyes, once livid and playful, now unseeing.

The blue orbs are staring into one point, a freshly dug grave, where a coffin covered in red roses is being lowered into. His legs move him forward and he grabs a handful of earth, throwing it onto the coffin.

The ceremony commences, the ground is piled up again in a neat heap above the grave and a white headstone is erected. As the family and guests leave, Harry stays behind, watching out for Ron.

His fingers dig deep into the loose ground, willing to reach her, touch her, just for the very last time. But she isn't there; Fiendfyre leaves no evidence and the coffin is empty.

Then, he gives up and breaks into inarticulate sobs for the second time she's been gone. He wishes he could be together with her in a last embrace, six feet under, in the welcoming hands of Gaia.

In the welcoming hands of Mother Earth.

_Mizu ___

__As Ron and the other Aurors near Hogsmeade, they watch the remainders of the village in awe. There 's not a single building standing and what's left of them is still burning._ _

__"All the water in the Hogwarts Lake would not suffice to put out those fires," Ron thinks, shaking his head. Suddenly, curses start to fly at them from random angles and Ron has to duck behind a barrel._ _

__As if it were yesterday, he recalls a memory of sensei Yoshi, his combat instructor at the Auror Academy, as he speaks in his slightly accented voice. "Be like water, Ronald. Mizu no kokoro. Stay calm when there's no wind, mirror your opponent, and strike when the storm comes."_ _

__He knowingly nods his silent agreement. Waiting for the perfect moment, he rolls on the ground and, raising his wand arm, casts the Killing Curse, taking another man's life for the very first time. Rabastan Lestrange, the man, who together with his cronies murdered his beloved Hermione in cold blood just two days before, exists no more._ _

__He picks his second target and his wand emits a second green flash, driving another soul out of another body._ _

__His soul burns with the cursed, purple flames of Fiendfyre and there's nothing on Earth to stop that fire from burning. Not even the water of all oceans on Earth._ _

___Kaze_ _ _

__After the Hogsmeade battle Ron's discharged from the Auror Department and he moves into McGonagall's old summer cottage in the Scottish Highlands, away from everything. He spends his days sitting on a cliff, enjoying the caresses of the wind on his cheeks remembering him of Hermione's feather-light touches._ _

__Yet he's there with Harry and his former mates at every raid at Death Eaters, seeking his personal revenge. He doesn't engage into battle, he only seeks for three familiar faces._ _

__Lucius Malfoy's throat is slit in his sleep and on the wall is a huge digit "2" is painted._ _

__And the gentle wind keeps blowing in the Highlands, welcoming the arrival of the spring._ _

__Walden McNair's naked, headless body is found in the middle of Muggle London in the bus stop of Line #3._ _

__And the warm, summer breeze kisses Ron on the cheek and caresses his long, unruly, white hair._ _

__Rodolphus Lestrange's house is burnt down with Fiendfyre; above the rubble a blue, fluorescent digit "4" is floating in mid-air._ _

__Ron sits on the cliff and reaches out with his hand. He intertwines his fingers with the cold wind of autumn. "I'm coming, Hermione. Soon, we will be together again, for eternity," he whispers into the wind._ _

__Next morning, the first golden rays of sun finds him on his bed lifeless, his crystal clear blue eyes fixed on the window, an eternal smile on his freckled face. He passed away in peace, at sleep, after fulfilling his promise._ _

__And the wind mourns him with a sad song._ _


End file.
